ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Shephard
'''Adrian Shephard '''is an Estonian-American male who served under the Destroyers during the Destroyer Civil War. He is one of the main protagonists of the Destroyers franchise, as well as being a central figure to the Destroyers lore. Overview Early Life and Childhood Adrian Shephard was born to an unknown mother and father on April 26th, 1986 in the Soviet Union, specifically in the Estonian SSR . He was raised in Estonia for a while, until the Soviet Union eventually collapsed in the 90's, which prompted Shephard to leave his nation and set course for the United States of America. Detroit He arrived in the United States a few days after leaving, as he took a ferry to New York City. There, he applied for citizenship and became a citizen of the United States. From there, he decided to move to Detroit, Michigan and live with his aunt there. In Detroit, he met Raul Menendez and Bobo Icemek, and formed Michigang with them. It wasn't really much of a gang, and was made as a joke. At this point, he settled into his new life in Detroit, renouncing the fact that he was ever born anywhere in Europe. The Great Fortnite War When The Great Fortnite War broke out, Shephard decided to join the multitudes of foreigners who were going to go serve under the Fortnitian Armed Forces. During his service, he was discovered to have CLABSOS flowing through his blood, making him eligible to join the Destroyers taskforce. He agreed, and was one of the first people to join the program at this point. Service in the Destroyers Even after the end of the Great Fortnite War, Shephard continued his service in the Destroyers by hunting down remnant Deltarune forces, as well as fighting other various militant and terrorist groups in Fortnitia. At this point, he also met Sespis and became his roommate for a while, before deciding to live in the Destroyers HQ. Self-Exile When McCheese joined the Destroyers and made it a cult-of-personality revolving around himself, Adrian formed the Loyalist faction within the Destroyers to combat McCheese's dominance over the group, and to try to re-establish order within the organization. This failed, and the Destroyers Civil War occurred, killing most of the Loyalist faction and all of McCheese's faction. Outraged, McCheese used his mega-corporation, McDonalds, to kill the remaining Destroyers. Shephard was out doing cocaine at the time of the Destroyer Purge, and came back to the Destroyers HQ to see all but one Destroyer (Taras Kulakov) dead. Overcome with grief, he attempted to kill himself, but instead fell into a portal leading into The Funny Temple, where he reunited with his childhood friend Raul, who now went by "The Watcher". He decided to stay there and help Raul (and later Monty) protect the temple. Return from Exile During the Shitposting Brigade's attack on The Funny Temple, Adrian was able to escape through a portal that opened near him at the last minute, being spared the fate of his friend, Monty. He was unable to save his friend, and as a result has gone into a severe state of depression. He has since reunited with the remaining Destroyers and has since helped resistance efforts against the Brigade. Grey Shephard and Duel of the Fates At some point, Shephard died in gm_bigcity. However, he met up with Dark Shephard's spirit in Hell, Norway to look at the Low Poly Shephard Head for eternity. He and his Dark counterpart, fortunately, were saved by the G-Man, who sacrificed himself to merge the two into Grey Shephard. The two worked together for a while before Dark Shephard challenged Adrian, who now went by Light Shephard to a duel over control of Grey Shephard's body. The two fought, with Light Shephard defeating the Dark once and for all. However, Grey cannot exist without both Light and Dark, which caused the Grey Shephard body to fade away and Light Shephard's spirit moving on to the afterlife. Legacy Shephard, before entering the afterlife for good, was rescued just in time by Bobo Icemek, who taught him how to become a ghost. Shephard would later appear to Yoan Goob to inspire him to defeat Sheev Palpatine. Relationships Monty Shephard kept friendly relations with Monty throughout his life, and decided to stay with him to protect the Funny Temple. When the Funny Temple was destroyed, he showed great sadness towards his death/ Sespis Shephard, along with everyone else, never liked Sespis, and made fun of him for sperging out over the fact that he got dumped by a tranny. Noble While he understands that Noble is no longer the same person that he was during the Second Great Fortnite War, he still holds a great deal of distrust towards the Apothicon, claiming that he's "up to no good all the time noon (fuck you fandom) Trivia *He was roommates with Sespis. **He would be in a relationship with Sespis, if he "was actually gay, which I'm not". ***This was later proven false when Shephard confirmed the fact that he has never liked Sespis. *It is speculated that if he lives, he may be the 5th person to remember Raul Menendez, as he was his best man at his wedding. *Adrian Shephard fulfilled an ancient prophecy during the Brony Crusade by defeating the last Brony. *He just isn't a big fan of anime quoting: "i just don't like anime that much i never really have. it's not that i have an issue with anime or something bigoted like that i just don't watch it as much as the average person does." *Shephard was born on the same day as the Chernobyl nuclear power plant accident, which is the cause of his autism. *He is one of the only remaining original Destroyers, as most of them died either in the Second Great Fortnite War, or the Shitposting Brigade attacks on the Destroyers 4 years later. *When flying through the valley of SWA, he is unaffected by the infamous "flames of hate". * He was once arrested for breaking into a supermarket and, without paying, eating every product in the "chips" aisle. He served 3 years behind bars, and is unable to buy a gun legally as a result. * Shephard won't stop sperging out about his white lightsaber, which he dubs the Pus Saber He also ruined the experience at Savi's by putting in the white crystal. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Destroyer Category:Autistic Category:Racist Category:MIA Category:Heterosexual Category:Estonia Category:Lalilulelo